There Is A Moment
by fandomsandwaffles
Summary: "There is a moment when you say to yourself – 'Oh, there you are.'" Kurt Hummel is a student at The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Blaine Anderson is a student at The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. But their paths haven't crossed yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or songs in this story. No money is made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I write about these characters with the intention of entertaining other glee fans.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to my wonderful beta reader - Tanya, who helped me out with this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"But what if I choke? Oh God, I'm totally gonna choke! It's Carmen Tibideaux - she's gonna watch me choke again and I'm gonna get kicked out. I can't do this Kurt; I'm going back to the loft."

Kurt barely looked up from his copy of _Broadway World Magazine _to give his friend a well-deserved eye roll.

"Rachel, would you please relax? You've got this in the bag. It's only a college production of _West Side Story_, and you said it yourself - other than Fanny Brice, Maria is a roll you were born to play."

This appeared to ease her nerves a little as she attempted to compose herself and began adjusting her dress for what must have been the tenth time since they'd been waiting.

"You're right. I know you're right. OK," she took a deep breath in and then out, "I'm calm."

"Of course I'm right. Now, would you stop messing with your call card? You're making _me _nervous and I'm not even trying out."

Rachel looked down at the crumpled call card that was in her hands - the one she had subconsciously been folding and refolding - and attempted to smooth it out before starting up yet another speech about why Kurt should have auditioned as well. However, fortunately for Kurt, her lecture was cut short as, just then, a voice was heard through the overhead speakers, "Would Rachel Berry please make her way to The Round Room?"

Rachel was suddenly overcome with nerves again and she only sat there with a look of terror on her face.

"OK, that's you."

She did not appear to have heard him, so Kurt grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes and said, "Go and prove to Tibideaux how much you deserve to be here _and _how much you deserve that lead."

Rachel nodded and swallowed hard before standing up and adjusting her dress one last time. "How do I look?"

"Like a girl who's about to kill her audition. Go get 'em."

She smiled like she believed every word and then proceeded to march confidently out of the waiting room. Kurt smiled to himself before going back to his magazine. _Of course she was going to get it, _he thought,_ she was Rachel Berry. _

Kurt sat in the waiting room for another half an hour before he started to get restless. Surely Rachel's audition should be over by now. Where was she? He put the copy of _Broadway World_ back on the magazine rack and took out his phone. No new messages.

With nothing else to do, he observed his surroundings - eyeing up everyone else in the waiting room. He tried to guess the part each person would audition for; he thought he spotted a lot Marias and Tonys and maybe a couple of Riffs and Anitas - one guy was frantically singing through _Something's Coming, _as if paranoid he would forget the lyrics if he didn't keep singing. They all appeared to be involved in a pre-performance ritual of one kind or another. After fifteen minutes of this, Kurt couldn't take it any longer. The nerves of everyone else in the room were getting to him. He decided to go and see if he could find Rachel, or failing that, wait outside The Round Room until her audition had finished.

It was weird walking around NYADA on a weekend when no classes were going on. Sure there were plenty of people practicing in various dance studios; either for personal training or for an upcoming performance, but the school just had a different feel to it. There wasn't anyone rushing to class or anyone singing in the hallways.

Before Kurt reached The Round Room, he noticed a busy classroom with a sign on it that read "waiting room two - West Side Story auditions". He stood at the doorway and scanned the room for Rachel. The room was packed and if he thought the people in the first waiting room were nervous, they were nothing compared to the people in this one. Most people looked pale and petrified and in the far corner of the room, one girl was crying hysterically. School Musicals were a _big deal_ at NYADA.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned to see Rachel waiting in a line just outside the door of The Round Room.

"Hey," he said, making his way over to her, "have you auditioned yet? How did it go? Did they cry? I bet they cried, I mean _I_ did the first time I heard you sing that song but I guess that was just because-" Kurt stopped abruptly when he realised he was rambling and gave her a chance to answer his questions.

"No, I haven't auditioned yet." she answered in a calmer tone than Kurt was expecting.

"What? Why? You've been gone for almost an hour. What's taking so long?" he implied.

"Well," Rachel began in a hushed voice, "the guy who was meant to audition before me has been in there for _forever_. From what I gathered, his audition was supposed to be a duet, but his partner is a no show."

"Oh that's unfortunate," Kurt said, but he didn't sound all that sympathetic. "Why don't they just get on with the rest of the auditions for now and see him after his partner has shown up? I mean, I feel bad for the guy, really, but it seems like he's wasting everyone else's time. "

Rachel nodded in agreement, "I was thinking the same thing, but I don't think they'll let him get a later slot, it's now or never I guess."

"Hmm, well I hope for his sake they show up soon. I doubt Tibideaux will take this waiting for much longer." Kurt stated.

Rachel nodded again knowingly, for she for one knew just how impatient their Dean of Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation could be. They stood in silence for a few minutes - attempting to hear what was going on in the next room until the door swiftly flew open, making both of them start, and revealed Carmen Tibideaux herself.

"Is anyone here familiar with the song _Come What May_ from the musical _Moulin Rouge_?" she asked to the line of waiting students.

_Well that's a bizarre question if ever there was one. _Kurt thought before raising his hand. Because of course he was familiar with the song; _Moulin Rouge_ was only one of his favourite films of all time. But why did Carmen Tibideaux want to know that?

"Ah Hummel, wonderful. Would you come with me please?" Tibideaux asked. Except it wasn't as much a question as it was an instruction.

"Wh-why?" Kurt asked, a little bemused.

"Because there is a student in need of a duet partner with whom he needs to audition - a duet partner who can sing that song."

She wanted Kurt to sing? Right now? With someone he'd never met before? In front of her and some of the harshest teachers at NYADA? Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh nonono," Kurt stated hurriedly, "I'm not even auditioning for the musical, can't he just sing it solo?"

Carmen Tibideaux did not look impressed. "No he cannot. The song can only be sung as a duet. And who said you had to be auditioning? In fact, that makes you even more suited for the part as you won't be distracted from your own audition. Now, follow me."

She obviously wasn't expecting any further discussion of the matter, because she turned on her heel and walked back through the door, clearly expecting Kurt to follow. Kurt shot a pleading look at Rachel who only shrugged in a "what have you got to lose?" kind of way. Kurt groaned before rushing after his professor, talking fast as he went.

"Yes, but Ms. Tibideaux, I haven't warmed up or anything, and I can't really perform without having time to prepare, I-"

"Relax Hummel, do you know the song?" she almost sounded sincere as she sat down in a chair next to a few other NYADA teachers, at what appeared to be a judging desk.

"Yes, but-"

She cut him off again, "Then you have nothing to worry about. Last semester you proved to me that you don't need weeks of preparation or outrageous props and costume to perform, when you sang _Being Alive _at the winter showcase. I accepted you into this school because I believed you were ready to commit and step outside of your comfort zone. Now, do I need to rethink that decision?" She gave him a questioning look. Almost daring him to contradict her.

"No Ma'am." Kurt said.

"Good. Now you may have a few minutes to discuss with Mr. Anderson how the song will be divided up. Off you go." she ordered, and then gestured to someone over Kurt's shoulder before she began shuffling through some of the papers that were on the desk in front of her.

Kurt sighed yet again, completely defeated. When he woke up this morning, he was under the impression that his day would consist of supporting his best friend at an audition. He had no idea that he would need some support himself. How did he always end up in situations like this?

"Hi," said a voice from behind him, effectively bringing him back to his excruciating reality.

Kurt turned to see a boy standing in front of him. A boy, Kurt assumed was Mr. Anderson who was in need of a duet partner.

"My name's Blaine," the boy said.

"Kurt."

"Kurt," Blaine stated, "listen, I'm really sorry that you have to step in and sing like this on such short notice. I'm going to kill Danielle when I next see her. I mean, I knew she was nervous about auditioning but I never thought she'd stand me up."

Kurt had been ready to show no mercy towards the boy with whom he was being forced to sing. But after taking one look at Blaine, he just didn't have the heart. He was clearly more distressed than Kurt was with the situation and he seemed genuinely apologetic towards Kurt's involvement in the matter. Plus, Kurt couldn't help but notice, he was really rather good looking.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt reassured him, in an attempt to hide his own worry, "you're just lucky that I can sing this song in my sleep."

Blaine laughed, evidently relieved that Kurt didn't appear to hate him. "I do not doubt it." Blaine grinned.

The pair spent a few minutes discussing which parts they would sing; which didn't take very long since the song was already a duet. Even though Kurt had only just met him, Blaine made him feel a lot more relaxed about the whole "singing in front of a lot of important people after zero preparation" thing. It soon became clear how much Blaine loved both the song and the musical as his eyes lit up and his hand gestures became more and more erratic whilst he described how they could perform the song. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the boy, for he had never met anyone who shared his extreme adoration for _Moulin Rouge_ before. Just as Blaine had finished giving a rough description of how the choreography would be, Carmen Tibideaux spoke from where she was sat at the judging panel.

"OK, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, whenever you're ready."

Kurt breathed in sharply, suddenly very nervous again. Blaine noticing this, leaned in and whispered, "Hey, you and I are gonna kill this thing. You can sing it in your sleep, remember?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine, who was looking at him intently, and nodded, before making his way to his starting position on the right side of the stage. From where he stood, Kurt spotted Rachel, whose face was pressed up to the glass window of the door. She gave him a big thumbs up when she saw him notice her, and then mouthed "he's cute" whilst pointing at Blaine. Kurt didn't have a chance to mouth anything back or even roll his eyes because at that moment, the music started and Blaine began to sing:

_Never knew I could feel like this _

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

Kurt had been so worried about how _he_ would sound to Carmen Tibideaux and the rest of the people in the room, that he hadn't taken a minute to think about how Blaine would sound. But when Blaine sang… well Kurt couldn't think of any words to describe how Blaine sang. It was mesmerizing - watching him perform. Blaine had seemed nervous too. But watching him now, Kurt had no idea why.

_Seasons may change_

_Winter to Spring_

_But I love you_

_Until the end_

_Of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

After the first chorus, Blaine turned to face Kurt. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kurt registered that it was time for him to join in:

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

As they sang, they walked towards each other from either side of the stage. Even though this was the choreography on which they had decided, Kurt noticed that it didn't feel staged at all. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you_

_I love you_

_Until the end of time_

By this point they were less than half a metre away from each other. They sang the remainder of the song staring intently at one another, the sound of the music and their voices filling The Round Room.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

Kurt was vaguely aware of applause breaking out all around them as the music died down. But he was looking at Blaine, and Blaine was looking right back at him. Kurt wished he could read the emotion on Blaine's face. Had he felt it too? Kurt wasn't even sure himself what the feeling was, but it was _something_. Something had happened between them as they sang to each other just a few moments ago.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel." Carmen Tibideaux said, forcing the two to look away from one another and at her. "We shall get back to you later in the week regarding your part Mr. Anderson."

Blaine stepped forward and nodded towards Tibideaux and the other teachers, "Thank you very much for your time."

Kurt nodded in farewell at the teachers and then joined Blaine as they proceeded to make their way out of The Round Room. At the door, Kurt passed Rachel who was about to enter the room.

"You guys were incredible!" she squealed excitedly.

Kurt smiled at her and gave her a hug for good luck (not that she needed it), and watched as she entered The Round Room with the same confidence he had seen earlier. He then turned to Blaine, who was still standing next him.

"So," Blaine smiled, "I think we killed it."

"I think we did." Kurt agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Chapter Two, yay! Thanks again to Tanya - my beta reader. Enjoy!

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Kurt wasn't even supposed to be auditioning for the musical but he still got the chance to give a killer performance in front of Carmen What's-Her-Name _and _sing with a total hottie? Good going Hummel."

It was just beginning to go dark outside the loft in Bushwick and Rachel and Kurt had just finished giving Santana a detailed summary of their day.

"OK first of all, it's Carmen _Tibideaux _and second, he wasn't a "total hottie"." Kurt stated matter-of-factly from where he stood in the kitchen, "Rachel, where did you put the pop tarts?"

"In the cupboard next to the refrigerator." Rachel answered, "And yeah right Kurt, I was there, I saw the way you were looking at him."

Kurt turned abruptly to face the two girls, "Oh God, was I really that obvious?"

Rachel laughed, "What does it matter if you were? From where I was standing, _he _was just as obvious."

"_Was _he now?" Santana enquired.

Although Kurt was sure that this wasn't true, something about Rachel saying it put a smile on his face. He placed the plate of pop tarts on the coffee table and sat in the arm chair opposite the girls - who were sitting on the couch.

"He wasn't." Kurt assured Santana, "It was a romantic song and I'm an excellent actor, what can I say?"

"Then why have you been grinning like an idiot since this afternoon?" Rachel questioned as she broke a pop tart in two; keeping one half for herself and passing the other to Santana.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

This statement received two exaggerated eye-rolls. Kurt merely sighed, "Jeez, why aren't we discussing _your_ audition in excruciating detail? Since yours is the one that actually matters."

"Whatever," Rachel said, "All I'm saying is, if I get Maria, I sure as hell wouldn't mind Mr. Anderson being my Tony."

* * *

The next week passed just like any other week at NYADA. Kurt kept an eye out for Blaine - how he'd never seen him before, he didn't know. But this week he spotted him on a number of occasions, but at each occurrence, neither boy was really in the position to stop and chat, whether it was that one of them was about to go into a class or was running for a bus.

Though he'd never admit it to Rachel or God forbid - Santana, Kurt couldn't seem to get Blaine out of his mind. He kept replaying their performance of _Come What May_ in his head; looking for signs that Blaine had recognised the chemistry between them on that stage. Kurt had to keep reminding himself that it was only a performance, and it _was _an emotional song. It could very likely be the case that Blaine was just a good performer and was only displaying emotions that he felt necessary to present through the song. Yes, that was all it was.

But even though Kurt was thinking logically about the matter, there was still a small part of him that was thinking illogically. When the song had ended, Blaine _had_ looked at Kurt in the same way Kurt was looking at him. _That, _was something he was sure of.

By Friday, the cast list was up for _West Side Story_. Kurt's classes finished at lunch on a Friday and so he didn't see the list in person. Rachel, however, came home that afternoon, practically glowing. Kurt was not at all surprised to learn that she had landed the leading roll of Maria, for no one sang her audition song; _My Man,_ quite as well as Rachel Berry - well, except for maybe Barbra Streisand.

"Oh, and guess who got Tony?" Rachel asked presently - the pair were in the kitchen making coffee, "Blaine! To be honest, after the performance you two gave, I never really doubted he would get it."

"Oh really? That's great!" Kurt was pleased with this news. Blaine _was _a talented performer and Kurt was happy to have been there to help him with his audition.

"So," Kurt said as he sat down at the kitchen table and stirred his coffee, "What do you want to do to celebrate? Shall we go to Callbacks?"

"Yes, great idea! But only if you get up and sing something with me this time."

"Pass."

"Oh come on! You know you want to. It can be your "congratulations" gift to me."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Rachel, if I started getting you "congratulations" presents every time you succeeded in the musical theatre world, I would not be able to afford food, let alone the tuition at NYADA and the rent for this place." He gestured to the spacious apartment.

"Good point," she agreed before taking a sip of her coffee.

At that moment, the front door of the apartment slid open, and in strolled Santana.

"You would not _believe_ the day I've had. I think I've got a stalker."

"A what?" Rachel and Kurt said in unison.

"Yeah, you heard me right. A stalker." Santana repeated as she came over to the kitchen, placed her bag down on the counter, and opened the refrigerator. "OK, so the other day, after my dance class, I went back to the changing rooms to find that someone had taped a rose to my locker. And I didn't really think much of it. I mean, so what? Someone's got a crush on me. Wouldn't be the first time and hey, who am I to judge? I'm hot and I'd probably be offended if I _didn't _have a secret admirer from time to time."

"The stalker?" Kurt reminded her.

"I was getting there." she snapped as she sat on the counter top and began eating some beef jerky. "Anyway, so everyday for the past week I've found a number of roses waiting for me some place, either in the mail box outside or I'd be in the diner downstairs and Victor - he's the bar tender, would bring a bunch over to my table, saying that someone had left them for me. I thought it was kinda weird but also kinda sweet, you know? But today, I got to work to find that the whole place was _covered_ in roses. Gunther went nuts. He kept finding more; under the bar, on chairs and even in the cellar, they were _everywhere_." She took a deep breath and bit off another piece of beef jerky. "So yeah. I think I've got a mystery stalker slash admirer who keeps sending me roses. How are you guys?"

Kurt and Rachel just stared at her; still trying to get their heads around the information they had just received.

They were silent for a few seconds until Kurt spoke, "Santana, this is kind of serious. Someone knows where we live and they're tracking your every move. How are you not more freaked out?"

Santana shrugged, "If they were some crazy serial killer they would have murdered us all by now. Besides, I'm pretty sure it's this guy that comes to the diner everyday and always asks for me to be his waitress. He's harmless. I'm gonna speak to him tomorrow anyway, and tell him to cut it out or he can expect some bad things from me."

Rachel and Kurt didn't seem completely satisfied with this answer but couldn't really think of anything else to say about the matter. And Santana didn't really look that worried.

"Rachel got the part in _West Side Story._" Kurt informed Santana; effectively changing the subject.

To which Santana replied - "Well obviously. We going to Callbacks?"

"We are." Rachel answered.

Santana nodded before turning to Kurt, "Did your boy get Tony?"

"He is _not_ "my boy"." Kurt snapped, "But yes, he did."

Santana could only laugh as she jumped off the counter top and walked out of the kitchen, "I'm gonna go shower."

"Don't use all the hot water!" Rachel yelled after her, "There are other people who live here, who enjoy the privilege of showering with hot water too, if you weren't aware!"

"Yeah yeah." Santana responded before closing the bathroom door.

* * *

Two hours later, the trio were almost ready to head to Callbacks when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Kurt called as he made his way over to the front door, for he was already dressed and was just working on a new outfit for his internship. _  
_

He opened the door to see a boy hunched over, breathing very heavily, and holding a bunch of tulips.

"Blaine?" Kurt said.

"Oh thank God this is the right apartment. Finally." He sighed and leant against the door frame.

"A-are you OK?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah yeah I'm fine. Someone from school told me you lived in this building but I had no idea which apartment, so I've been knocking on random doors for the past half hour. And let me tell you, this place has _a lot_ of stairs. But anyway, I've found you now." Blaine finished his speech a little breathlessly and handed Kurt the flowers. "These are for you."

Kurt took them, rather confused, "Uh, wow thanks. They're gorgeous. But why are you giving me flowers?"

"Well," Blaine said, "you've probably heard already, but I got the part in the musical. And I know I wouldn't have gotten it if it wasn't for you coming to my rescue at the audition last week. So they're just a small token of my gratitude."

Kurt was in shock. The boy had been running round his apartment building for the past half an hour just to give him a bunch of flowers?

"Oh right, well thank you. You shouldn't have gone to all that trouble though. I mean, I didn't help out _that_ much. You still would have killed the audition without me." Kurt laughed nervously. "Well, do you want to come in for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure OK. Thanks." Blaine stepped through the doorway; his eyes went wide as he took in the interior of the loft. "Whoa, this place is huge!"

"Yeah, kinda." Kurt laughed as he made his way to the kitchen, and began looking for a vase for the tulips.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Blaine enquired, still looking around the apartment in awe.

But before Kurt could answer, Rachel came bustling out of her bedroom.

"Kurt, have you seen my -", she paused when she spotted Blaine standing in the living room. "Oh hello," she said politely.

"Hey," Blaine replied, "Rachel, isn't it?"

"It is." Rachel confirmed, "And you're Blaine."

"I am indeed. You got the part of Maria in _West Side Story_, right?"

Rachel nodded happily.

"Well, it's a pleasure to officially meet you." Blaine came forward and held out his hand.

Rachel shook it. "Likewise."

Just then, Santana came hobbling out of the bathroom, one shoe on, and the other in her hand.

"So are we going, or what? Because I look way too hot to only be seen by you two losers right now and-" she also stopped when she noticed Blaine. "And who's this?"

Kurt stepped out of the kitchen quickly. "Santana, this is Blaine." He gestured to Blaine, "Blaine, Santana."

Blaine smiled nervously at the girl who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ah, so _you're_ the famous Mr. Anderson."

Kurt gave Santana a hard look. Blaine looked confused.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Santana was looking at Blaine. Kurt was looking at Santana. Rachel was smiling at Blaine, and Blaine just looked at the floor.

Blaine was the one to break the silence. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't know you guys were on your way out. I should probably go. But it was great to meet you all." He smiled at them all before turning to go.

"You should come with us!" Kurt burst out, "We're only going to Callbacks. To celebrate Rachel getting Maria. So, you might as well come and join in with the celebrations, seeing as you got Tony and all. I mean, only if you want to. You've probably got other plans…" Kurt trailed off.

"No, I'd love to." Blaine smiled enthusiastically, "So long as I'm not intruding or anything."

"No you aren't," Rachel chimed in, "You should come along!"

"Yeah, it's about time we had another guy to hang around with." Santana said, winking at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

* * *

Callbacks was the place to be on a Friday night, and so by eight o'clock it was buzzing with NYADA students. Some people stood at the bar, others were dancing and there was always someone on stage singing.

Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Blaine sat in a booth near the back.

"Oh come _on._ Since when did Santana Lopez pass up on an opportunity to show off in front of an audience?" Rachel was saying presently.

"Forget it, Berry. I'm not singing with you."

"What if I let you pick the song?"

"_No_."

Rachel gave a heavy sigh, "Ahh well, you can't say I didn't try. Kurt, it looks like you owe me five dollars after all."

Santana's head snapped up, "Five dollars for what?"

"Oh, well I bet Kurt five dollars that since you haven't sang in like _forever_ - you must have lost that star-power you were famous for at McKinley." Rachel sighed again, "I mean, all you do is dance nowadays, so I figured you wouldn't sing with me 'cause you're afraid you've lost your touch. I guess I was right, so Kurt owes me five dollars."

"Hold up." Santana said quickly, "I am not scared. And for your information, I could still kick your ass singing _any_ song, just like I did everyday for _three whole years_ when we were in high school."

Rachel leaned in towards her and looked her straight in the eyes, "Prove it."

"Ugh, please." Santana snorted before knocking back the rest of her drink, standing up and heading over to the stage.

Rachel stood up smiling and followed Santana; leaving behind a laughing Kurt and Blaine.

"Are they always like this?" Blaine asked.

"Pretty much." Kurt replied, "I mean, they get on surprisingly well most of the time. But anytime things get a little bit competitive, all logic goes out the window. I shouldn't judge them, I'm just the same. That's what makes the three of us such good friends I guess." Kurt chuckled, before taking a sip of his drink.

"I take it you all went to the same high school?" Blaine wondered.

"Yep. William McKinley High School, Lima Ohio." Kurt shuddered.

"That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say that being the only "out" gay kid at a school like that didn't exactly work in my favour," Kurt sighed.

"Ah, I can relate on that one." Blaine said. "People are idiots."

"I'll drink to that." Kurt laughed.

The pair brought their glasses together before drinking.

"Wait," Blaine said suddenly, as he brought his glass back down to the table, "Did you say Lima Ohio?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered, confused. "Why?"

"That's so weird. I went to Dalton!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt only looked more confused.

"Dalton Academy?" Blaine pushed.

Kurt's face finally showed some recognition, "Oh! You mean the all boys private school?"

"Yes."

"The blue and red blazers?"

"Yes."

"The glee club was the errr…. the... the war… The Warblers!"

"Yes!" Blaine almost shouted. "I was _in_ that glee club! You were in glee club at McKinley?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Kurt said, because really, who did Blaine take him for?

Blaine laughed. Kurt decided he liked Blaine's laugh very much. It was a comforting sound that made Kurt want to tell jokes all night, just so he could hear it again.

"Oh, looks like they're up." Blaine said, looking away from Kurt and nodding towards the stage.

Kurt turned to see Rachel and Santana take the stage and begin their famous rendition of Whitney Houston's - _So Emotional. _

The crowd adored them as they danced and weaved through the tables, grabbing the attention of everyone in the bar.

The room broke out into wild applause after they had finished their performance and some people even stood up.

"Wow," Blaine said, dumbstruck as he watched the two girls bow graciously, "All three of you are crazy talented! No wonder you guys took Nationals last year."

Kurt smiled, "Well we had our fair share of drama, I assure you."

"Really?" Blaine enquired.

Kurt went on to tell Blaine all about The New Directions, (the competition dramas, the romance dramas). He ended up talking about his high school life in general and he even confided in him about the bullies who he had to face at McKinley.

He went on to learn a lot about Blaine's high school experiences too; about his friends and The Warblers and how he actually transferred to Dalton because he got bullied at his first school.

Dalton sounded like a good place to go to school, Kurt decided. The glee club there was actually popular - according to Blaine, and there was a zero tolerance policy for bullying of any kind. If things had been different and Burt and Carole could have afforded it, Kurt wouldn't have minded going to Dalton. He would have missed his friends at McKinley like crazy of course, but at least he would have met Blaine - someone who understood what he was going through - and then maybe his high school years wouldn't have been so bad.

The boys talked for hours about everything and anything. Kurt soon noticed how easy it was for him to talk to Blaine. It felt like he had known the boy forever, and he just didn't know much about him yet. They didn't notice the hours ticking by or the bar gradually emptying, and before they knew it, Callbacks was closing up and Rachel and Santana were waiting for them at the door.

The trio bid Blaine good night outside of Callbacks and he took his own cab back to his dorm building (which was on the NYADA campus).

In the other cab, Kurt was unusually quiet.

Santana noticing this said, "Did _you_ have a good night, Hummel?"

"Yes." the boy replied, smiling to himself, "Yes, I did."

Rachel and Santana shared a knowing look.

"Oh, and you two killed that song by the way." Kurt said as an afterthought.

Santana sighed, "Well we didn't win Nationals for making a mean crème brûlée, now did we?"

Kurt and Rachel laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Thanks again Tanya for beta-ing my new chapter. Here is Chapter Three! Enjoy!

* * *

"OK, so _that_ guy is the real dad of that weird Zach kid, and _that_ guy killed the other guy's wife and buried her in the toy chest? This show is messed up. I love it."

"Told you. But just you wait till we get to season four; that is when it gets _really_ good."

It was nine o'clock on a Tuesday night, Rachel was still at _West Side Story_ rehearsal and Kurt and Santana were about five hours into their _Desperate Housewives _marathon. Santana had finally given in to Kurt's persistent begging and had decided to watch one episode, but five hours later, here they were.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, the closing credits filled the screen and the two roommates began to hum along to the theme tune.

"Season two?" Kurt asked.

"Season two," Santana confirmed.

Kurt nodded and got up to change the DVD while Santana went to the kitchen to get more drinks and refill the popcorn bowl.

As Kurt sat back down on the couch and took the can of soda Santana was offering him, he felt his phone buzz.

"Three guesses who that is," Santana smirked.

Kurt ignored her and opened the text, it was from Blaine:

_coffee tomorrow? 12:30, usual place?_

Kurt smiled and typed his reply:

_sounds good_

"I don't know why you two don't just make it official already," Santana sighed.

"There is nothing to make "official"," Kurt stated, "We're just friends. I don't see how that's so hard for you to understand."

"All I'm saying is, you seem to be spending _a lot_ of time with the guy and it's obvious you like him, so why not just go there already."

"Sorry, talking time is over now," Kurt said, turning up the volume of the television.

Santana squinted at him suspiciously before turning to face the screen.

They were about twenty minutes into the second episode of season two when Rachel got back.

"Hey," she said, as she made her way over to the sitting room.

"Hey," Kurt and Santana said in unison, not taking their eyes off the screen.

"Have you guys been sitting here for the whole time I've been gone?"

"Yep," they replied, again in unison.

"How was rehearsal?" Kurt enquired.

"It was awesome, we-"

Santana paused the TV, "OK I can't concentrate with you two yapping. I sense this conversation is gonna last a while and I have an early shift tomorrow, so I think I'll turn in."

She made her way over to her bedroom, but when she reached the curtain she turned around quickly, "And Hummel, if you even _think_ about carrying on that episode without me, you may find yourself without that awful smelling hair product you deem appropriate to load your hair with everyday. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am," Kurt responded.

"Good," she said, before disappearing behind the curtain.

Kurt turned back to Rachel, "You were saying?"

"Right, so it was awesome. The cast is looking really good and Tibideaux really knows how to put on a show - not that I'm surprised. But it's so different working with people who actually wanna be there, you know? Everyone's just super committed and well, like me. It's just really, really great."

"I'm glad to hear it," Kurt smiled, as he began gathering the bowls and mugs that he and Santana had managed to collect in the living room.

"You can ask me, Kurt. I know you're dying to," Rachel said, collecting up some empty soda cans and following him into the kitchen.

"Ask you what?"

She rolled her eyes, "About Blaine. I know you want to know if he's said anything about you."

"I'm not _dying _to know," he informed her, "But since you brought it up, it'd only be polite to answer your own question."

Rachel just rolled her eyes again, "Well, yes, he did ask about you. The first thing he asked was how you were actually. Which, considering how he only saw you yesterday, I think is kind of obsessive, but whatever."

Kurt smiled.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on there or what?"

"There's _nothing_ going on. I don't know why everyone keeps on insisting that there is."

"Kurt, come on," Rachel persisted. "I'm not an idiot, and I know people think that I'm rather self involved - which I am - but I'd have to be blind to miss seeing the feelings you blatantly have for the boy."

"_Fine_," Kurt sighed, putting the bowls and mugs down on the counter top, "I like him. A lot. I love spending time with him and just talking about… well anything, you know? It's great to be friends with someone who's like me - no offence. It feels like we've been friends for a really long time, and I feel like I can talk to him about anything - like how I can talk to you, but there's something else as well. I don't really know how I feel about the situation right now. I know that it's definitely not just some random hook up, there's something _more._ Something I can't quite explain. I don't know, I just don't want to ruin it by jumping in too soon with ideas of being "together" or anything, because he might not be interested in me in that way. I'm probably not making any sense, but yeah, _that's_ what's going on."

Rachel just smiled at him.

"What?" Kurt enquired, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing," Rachel said breezily, "I just… I've never seen you like this over a boy before."

"Like what?"

"Like… like stressed out and worried, and scared of the feelings you're having. It's wonderful!"

"OK, you've lost me. What part of the emotions "worried" and "scared" are wonderful to you, exactly?"

"It's just, you've never been this flustered over someone before. I mean, usually you don't let things like this faze you. But the fact that you're like this over Blaine means that this is going somewhere and these feelings are actually important. And also, I wouldn't worry about the whole "he might not feel the same way" thing, because if his constant asking about you is any indication, then I think he _does_ feel the same way."

Kurt thought about this for a few seconds, "Well, I'm glad that my state of confusion and worry is appealing to you. But I don't know. Everything has just been so platonic between us, maybe I missed my chance and now we're only meant to be friends."

"Well you're not ever gonna know for sure if you spend your time deliberating these facts with me," Rachel stated wisely. "But, I'll say one more thing: who's to say he isn't having this very same conversation with his own roommate right this second?"

Kurt turned to the cupboards and began putting the Tupperware away, "Hmm yes, who's to say?" he murmured, but he wasn't very convinced.

* * *

The next day, Kurt finished his Physical Theatre class at 12:15 and then made his way to the coffee shop that was just outside of the NYADA campus. He and Blaine had been meeting there in a lot of their free periods over the past week.

When he entered the cafe, the door chimed and he immediately spotted Blaine - who was at their usual table next to the window.

"Hey," Blaine greeted him, as Kurt got closer.

"Hey."

"I ordered your usual for you. I hope that's OK," Blaine gestured towards the grande nonfat mocha that sat opposite him on the table.

Kurt took a seat, rather stunned, "You know my coffee order?" he enquired.

"Of course I do," Blaine replied. He seemed confused that Kurt would ask such a question.

Kurt tried to not to think anything of this. The two of them had been having coffee almost everyday recently, and Kurt always ordered the same thing. It was perfectly ordinary that Blaine would remember his coffee order. Blaine was ordering something for himself and so it was just a friendly gesture to order Kurt's usual, right?

Still, Kurt found himself replaying in his mind the conversation that he had had with Rachel the previous evening. Was Blaine just ordering him a coffee and asking about him like any friend would? Or was he trying to say something else?

All of these questions and scenarios were whizzing around in Kurt's mind as he sipped his mocha and eyed the boy who was sitting opposite him. Blaine was scribbling something down in a notebook and therefore did not notice Kurt gazing at him. Blaine really was - as Rachel had described him - "a dreamboat". Kurt wondered - and not for the first time - if Blaine was single. He'd not once mentioned that he was with anybody, and considering their close budding friendship, you'd think that the topic of romantic attachments would have come up in conversation. But Kurt found it a little shocking that someone like Blaine - who was living in New York City and attending the best musical theatre school in the country - was single.

"Sorry," Blaine said, finally looking up. "I just had to finish writing up the instructions to this assignment I got in my last class. I know it'll never get done if I don't write it down. Anyway, how was your class this morning?" he smiled, closed his notebook and took a sip of his coffee.

Kurt stared blankly at him for a moment as he was brought back to reality.

"What?…Oh… yeah… um.. fine. Class was fine. What about you?" He mentally kicked himself at the way he was stammering like an idiot. Speaking to Blaine was usually the easiest thing in the world. It was all Rachel's fault - putting ideas in his head.

Blaine eyed him suspiciously for a second before answering, "It was OK thanks. I got given the weirdest assignment ever though. Everyone has to put on a performance in a public place and video tape it before next week. The person who performs in the most obscure setting gets to choose the dance number for final fling," he explained.

"Wow, sounds fun." Kurt said, "Any idea where you're gonna do yours?"

"Not really. I've got a few ideas floating around but nothing that could be described as "obscure" yet," Blaine laughed.

"Hmm," Kurt wondered, "What about on the subway?"

"Nah, too safe. People sing on the subway all the time. I was thinking maybe The Gap?"

"Interesting," Kurt allowed, "I haven't heard that done before."

"My thoughts exactly," Blaine grinned.

The pair sipped their drinks in silence for a few moments before Blaine spoke again.

"Kurt, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure," Kurt responded.

The questions and scenarios were back and whizzing around in Kurt's head with a new ferocity as he pondered what Blaine could want to ask him.

"OK, well I was just wondering if maybe… I mean, I wanted to ask if maybe you-"

"Blaine?! Is that you?!"

Both boys started as they heard Blaine's name called from across the coffee shop.

Kurt turned to see a tall boy, with a pointed face, and wearing a smirk make his way towards their table.

"Sebastian?" Blaine exclaimed as he stood up and embraced the stranger in a big bear hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were travelling!"

"I am. I am," the boy - Sebastian - replied, "You didn't think I'd miss out the greatest city in the world _and_ the chance to see that look on your face, did you?" He chuckled.

Blaine laughed, "Well it's great to see you!"

"And you, Blaine Warbler. And in a coffee shop. No surprises there."

Blaine laughed again.

"Oh," Blaine said, suddenly remembering Kurt's presence, "Sebastian, this is Kurt Hummel. And Kurt - Sebastian Smythe - he went to Dalton too."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurt said, nodding towards the newcomer.

"And you." Sebastian answered, however, there was a certain hostility in his voice. He looked Kurt up and down suspiciously before turning back to Blaine.

"How long are you in the city?" Blaine wondered.

"Just a few days. But we've definitely got to have one night out on the town before I leave."

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good," Blaine joked.

"So, you in? Tomorrow night?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure, sure," Blaine smiled. He then turned to Kurt. "Hey, Kurt you should come too!"

Sebastian's smile faltered slightly.

"Oh," Kurt said, "No, that's alright. I wouldn't want to intrude on a Warbler reunion."

Sebastian seemed relieved by this answer.

"Nonsense," Blaine stated. "You've got to come along. It'll be fun."

Kurt glanced at Sebastian before responding, "Oh, OK sure. I mean, I don't think I'm doing anything."

Blaine smiled widely at Kurt, "Great!"

"Yeah, great," Sebastian echoed. But he didn't appear to share the same enthusiasm.

* * *

It was eight o'clock and Kurt and Rachel were sitting in the Spotlight Diner having dinner. Santana was supposed to be on a shift, but she kept coming over to their table to listen to Kurt's present dilemma.

"So then he was all "No Kurt, you've _got_ to come blah blah blah", and that Sebastian guy just looked at me like I was something on the sole of his shoe. So just to spite him, I ended up telling them that I'd go along. And Blaine looked happy about it, but maybe he just didn't want to seem like he was ditching me. But of course he wouldn't be, because it's not like we're dating or anything. And if there's something going on with him and Sebastian - then fine. At least now, I know where I stand, and I can just move on. I mean, of course I'm not going to go. I don't want to be an awkward third wheel at their overdue reunion." Kurt took a long breath after finishing his explanation and took a bite of pizza.

"Ha!" Santana exclaimed, as she pretended yet again to take their order. "I _knew_ you liked him. But I wouldn't take you for the jealous type, Hummel. Interesting."

Kurt just gave her a sour look as he chewed his pizza.

"Hang on, Kurt." Rachel said, "Do you know for sure that he's with this Sebastian guy? I mean, you said it yourself - Blaine never mentioned that he had a boyfriend. They could just be old school friends."

"I guess," Kurt admitted, "but they seemed _pretty_ chummy. And besides, even if Blaine doesn't like Sebastian, _Sebastian_ sure likes Blaine. He looked ready to fight me to the death, and all I was doing was having coffee with the guy."

"Who cares about the new warbler?" Santana remarked, "He'll be out of the picture in a few days anyway, plus-"

"Santana, table three!" someone called from across the diner.

"Coming, Gunther!" she screeched back. "Jeez. You'd think I was the only waitress in this place. But anyway Kurt, _I_ think you should definitely go out with them tomorrow - check out the competition and see what's going on. From what I've heard, this new guy sounds like a real douche and Anderson would be an idiot to go out with him."

"_Lopez! _Am I going to have to cut your pay check in half?_"_

"Alright, alright. Yeah, table three. I got it." The brunette turned away from her roommates and made her way to another table; muttering darkly under her breath as she went.

"As much as I hate to agree with her," Rachel said, picking at the last of her fries. "I think she's right."

"Ugh fine," Kurt groaned. "But the minute things get awkward, you better be ready to ring me with a fake emergency."

"Deal," she smiled, before placing a french-fry in her mouth.

"Speaking of awkward," Kurt began, in an attempt to change the subject. "Would you call Finn back already!? He keeps calling _me_ to ask how you are. All he wants to do is congratulate you on getting Maria. Why won't you return his calls?"

"Hmm, what?" Rachel mumbled, as she intently examined a napkin.

"Rachel. Don't play dumb," Kurt demanded, looking her in the eyes. "Why don't you wanna talk to him?"

She sighed and looked up to meet his gaze.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to him. I do. It's just… I have no idea where we stand with each other. Things have been super awkward since we broke up and I don't know, it's just easier to not have much communication at the moment."

"Well the only way you're gonna find out where you stand is if you _actually_ talk to him. It's not like he wants to confess his undying love for you and serenade you through the phone. He just wants to know how you are."

"I know, I know. But that's just it - I feel like I'm finally doing well for myself, and I don't want to seem like I'm rubbing it in his face when he's still in Lima Ohio coaching glee club."

Kurt pondered this, "Well, from what I hear, he's not doing so bad for himself. According to Dad and Carole, he _loves_ being at McKinley, and he's a lot happier than he was when he was in the army or chasing a football scholarship."

Rachel smiled to herself, "He _is_ a born leader. If anyone can get those new kids ready for Nationals, it's Finn."

She was silent for a moment as she sipped her drink thoughtfully.

"OK, fine. I'll call him when we get back."

Kurt smiled; knowing his step-brother would be thrilled.

"But if I'm talking to Finn," Rachel warned, "_You_ are not giving up on Blaine until you know for sure what's going on with him and the Dalton boy. Okay?"

"_Okay."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Hello! Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep 'em comin' and let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy!

(Thanks yet again to Tanya - the wonderful beta for this story)

* * *

"I have _nothing _to wear," Kurt stated as he tossed another pair of pants over his shoulder carelessly.

"Ouch!" - came a yelp from behind him.

Kurt turned to see Rachel irritably chuck the trousers that had just been thrown at her onto the floor.

"If you do that one more time Kurt, I swear..."

It was 7 o'clock and Kurt was supposed to leave to meet Blaine and Sebastian in an hour, and he was still stood in his hoodie and pyjama pants, no further in his search to find the perfect outfit than he was half an hour ago.

He huffed loudly and sat down on the floor in front of his closet.

"What am I supposed to do? I do not own an outfit that's suitable for a "night out on the town"," he mimicked the phrase Sebastian had used and lay face down on the floor. "What are you supposed to wear when you go "out" anyway?"

Rachel sighed and put down the _West Side Story_ script that she had been reading.

"What are you talking about? We go to Callbacks all the time and you always know what to wear."

"Yes, but this is "out" out," he said, as if the difference between the two was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rachel just raised her eyebrows at him before she got up off Kurt's bed and began rooting around in his closet.

"There's really not much difference at all. It's just that this time you're trying to impress someone whilst attempting to intimidate someone else at the same time."

"Ugh, we've been friends _way_ too long," Kurt mumbled into the floor.

His best friend just laughed, "I don't know what you're so worried about. He obviously already likes you quite a bit since he invited you out in the first place."

"I already told you - he clearly just sees us as friends. I'm just a friend who he believes wouldn't mind hanging out with him and his boyfriend."

"I thought we decided that we weren't sure on their relationship status at the moment," Rachel reminded him.

"Whatever," Kurt said - again into the floor.

"This is cute," Rachel said, taking a shirt out of the closet, and turning to the boy on the floor. "What about this?"

"I wore that for coffee a week ago," Kurt said dismissively.

"He's not gonna remember every outfit you've ever worn, Kurt."

"Hmm, I guess," he replied. "But, still no."

Rachel sighed impatiently and turned back to the closet.

Just then, they heard keys rattling outside the front door, which was followed by the familiar sound of Santana's heels across the apartment floor.

The curtain to Kurt's room was swept open.

"Woah, what was stolen?" Santana inquired as she took in the state of the room.

"We're trying to find the perfect outfit for the night out," Rachel informed her.

Santana nodded in understanding before collapsing onto Kurt's bed.

"Oh please, come in. Make yourself comfortable," Kurt said sarcastically from where he lay on the floor. "Why not make my inevitable humiliation at having _nothing_ to wear a public spectacle?"

Santana rolled her eyes at the ceiling, "And there I was thinking Rachel holds the crown for "biggest drama queen in New York City"."

Rachel didn't even appear offended by this statement, "Hey, I thought that title would be mine forever. But it turns out, when you bring Blaine - dreamboat - Anderson into the mix, my portrayal of drama queen is suddenly quite mundane."

Kurt groaned into the floor again, "I hate you both."

"No you don't," Santana said in a sing-song voice, "You're actually pretty lucky that I got home when I did. Because, _I_ know exactly what you should wear."

"And what, may I ask, is that?"

Santana merely sighed at her roommate's naivety, "Think about it. You don't wanna look like you've been trying to find the perfect outfit for the past two hours; it's got to be laid back and casual. _But,_ at the same time, you wanna look super hot so that Anderson doesn't even take a second to look at his prep-school boy."

"Wow. Thank you for that pearl of wisdom. Rachel, why didn't _we _think of that?" Kurt asked as he sat up, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Did I say I was done?" Santana snapped. "Wear the red pants and the black shirt."

"Why those?" Kurt asked curiously, as Rachel began digging through the closet for the said items.

"Well," Santana began, "I figured that since you always feel the need to accessorise with _everything_, you should change it up a bit and stick to something simple and sophisticated."

Kurt hesitantly took the clothes that Rachel was holding out to him. "Yes, but not accessorising is just so dull. Are you sure it's not a boring choice?"

"It's not what you wear," Santana stated knowingly, "it's how you wear it. If you walk into that bar thinking - confidence, you'll look hot _and_ look like you know what you're doing, even though you're completely freaking out and are horrendously jealous."

Kurt just raised his eyebrows at her reasoning; not even denying the jealousy accusation.

Santana shrugged, "Told you you were lucky that I came home when I did. Now, get changed. Because it looks like you're gonna need as much time as possible to do something with your hair."

* * *

An hour later, Kurt was stood outside of Scandals - one of the less well known gay bars in New York City - waiting for Blaine and Sebastian.

Kurt had been to quite a few gay bars since he had moved to the city, but he had never been to this one. Sebastian had said that it was "the place to be" and had insisted that it be where they start their evening. Kurt, however, could not really see the appeal. From the outside, it looked rather grubby and run down, and one could only hope that the inside was more glamorous.

He was starting to regret not wearing a thicker coat, when a cab rolled up on the curb in front of him, and out climbed Sebastian. Kurt instantly regretted leaving the apartment as early as he did, as he had wished that this exact situation would not present itself.

"Hello, Kurt," the boy said in a pleasant tone as he made his way over to where Kurt stood, but his smile didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Sebastian," Kurt nodded in greeting.

"So what do you think of the place?"

"Its um… nice." Kurt said, glancing once again up at the pink neon sign above the entrance to the bar. The "c" was no longer lit up like the rest of the letters and so it read - "Sandals".

They were silent for what seemed like a long awkward moment; Kurt wished Blaine would hurry the hell up.

"So I'm just gonna come out and say it," Sebastian said suddenly, not taking his eyes off of the road in front of them. "I don't know what you think you've got going on with Blaine; you think that just because you sang a love song with him you two are somehow connected or whatever."

He didn't even have to look at Kurt to sense his confusion. "Yeah. I did my research. I know who you are, Kurt Hummel. And I just want to make one thing clear…"

He turned to face Kurt now, and looked him in the eyes.

"I have known Blaine a _long_ time. And I don't need you coming in and messing up our dynamic. I don't care if Blaine thinks he might like you right now. It won't last long. You're just a boy who can just about sing, and I guess you're something pretty to look at while he has some time to kill. But you need to _back off_, because although you might think otherwise, Blaine isn't on the market."

Kurt was speechless. He had a feeling that Sebastian didn't like him all that much, but he wasn't expecting an outburst like this after only knowing the guy a day. Kurt just stared at him, dumbfounded. He guessed he was supposed to feel intimidated by this point. But after years of taunting and bullying - a boy saying spiteful things out of jealousy wasn't even close to scaring Kurt Hummel.

Kurt soon got over his shock and met Sebastian's gaze with a stern look, "OK, first of all, I think the only person who can decide whether Blaine is "on the market" or not, is Blaine. And second, although _you_ may think so, he isn't some possession that you own and get to take control of simply because you turn up for a few days and you've "known him longer". Whatever issues you clearly have with Blaine, are something that you need to discuss with him. There's no use in threatening me. I've got nothing to do with you and your woes of unrequited love." Kurt waved a hand at the boy dismissively, in an attempt to appear unfazed by the whole situation.

Kurt's lack of fear seemed to irritate Sebastian further as he opened his mouth to begin what Kurt assumed was another anger filled threat. But before he could speak, however, a familiar voice was heard from behind him.

"Hey guys!" Blaine called as he jogged up to them, "Sorry I'm late. Everyone seemed to have the same idea about leaving the campus at eight, so there were hardly any cabs. You haven't been waiting too long, have you?"

Sebastian took his eyes off Kurt and turned to the new arrival, a wide smile on his face. "No, not at all. We were just getting to know each other, weren't we Kurt?"

It was slightly alarming to Kurt how quickly Sebastian's mood appeared to change.

"That's right." Kurt nodded, meeting Sebastian's gaze with a smile that was equally as bright.

"Good," Blaine grinned, "Shall we go in?"

Scandals, Kurt decided, was slightly better on the inside than it was on the outside. The three managed to order their first round of drinks without anyone questioning them about their IDs, so that was something.

It soon became clear that Blaine and Sebastian had done this many times before, as they reminisced about previous nights out that had been - according to Sebastian - "legendary". Blaine tried to keep Kurt included in the conversation, but whenever Kurt tried to get a word in, Sebastian would steer the conversation onto something that he couldn't join in with. Kurt gave up trying to be included after a while and just drank his drink in silence without really paying attention to what was being said.

The night passed slowly, but not too painfully. They hit a few more bars after Scandals. Blaine and Kurt spoke a little - when Sebastian appeared to run out of conversation topics. But he didn't allow the pair to talk for long before he was dragging Blaine onto the dance floor. Kurt didn't even attempt to join in with the dancing - as he was pretty sure that Sebastian wouldn't hesitate before stooping so low as to physically push him away from Blaine.

Kurt found the whole situation completely ridiculous. He didn't want to give Sebastian the satisfaction by leaving early, so he spent most of the night making small talk with various people in various bars. He soon switched to soft drinks as he felt himself getting tipsy. Because, well, the only thing worse than having to spend an evening with Sebastian, was having to spend an evening with Sebastian when he wasn't completely aware of everything going on around him.

Blaine clearly didn't have the same concern. By midnight, he was grooving across the dance floor like someone from _Saturday Night Fever_. Kurt couldn't help but find the sight heart-warming. The boy who was dancing in front of him had no worries or problems. Sure, he'd probably regret drinking so much in the morning; but right now he was just happy and enjoying the moment. His appearance was slightly dishevelled - bow tie hanging undone around his neck, shirt untucked and hair beginning to curl out of his hair gel. He really was a picture. Kurt thought he was about the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

It was about an hour later when the three made their way out of Jo's - the final bar of the evening. Blaine, it seemed, was unable to walk in a straight line and so was clinging onto Sebastian's arm for balance.

Kurt walked a few paces behind them, counting up his dollar bills for a cab home - eager to get out of Sebastian's company.

They walked in near silence; the only sounds were Blaine's incoherent mumbling.

"Whereskurt?" Blaine muttered now, to no one in particular.

When no one answered he looked up to speak to Sebastian directly.

"K-k-kurt," he stammered, smiling foolishly, "I like Kurt."

Kurt could feel his face heating up as he paced a few steps behind them.

"Do _you _know where Kurt is?" Blaine slurred, jabbing a finger into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian visibly tensed at the words, before turning to face the boy in question. Kurt immediately looked down at the dollar bills, counting and recounting them as he tried to ignore the flush in his face.

"I've got to get back," Sebastian stated, letting go of Blaine once he was sure he could stand up by himself. "Early flight," was all he said before walking briskly down the street, away from Kurt and Blaine.

"See ya!" Blaine called after him after a few seconds, staggering forward shakily.

Kurt moved to take his arm before his body could hit the concrete, "Okay. There we go." He adjusted Blaine's arm around his own neck before proceeding towards the end of the street where he hoped a couple of cabs would be waiting. "Let's get you home."

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed happily. "Where'veyoubeen? We didn't get to talk much tonight," he frowned at the words.

"I know right," Kurt muttered under his breath, "I wonder why that was."

"Prettyeyes," Blaine blurted out, staring up at him. "You've pretty eyes."

"Okay then_," _Kurt laughed nervously. He knew it was stupid that his stomach was doing flips. Blaine wouldn't remember any of what he was saying tomorrow, but still, it was hard not to feel anything when Blaine was gazing up at him with those eyes.

"Ah look, cabs - that way," Kurt nodded his head in the direction of a row of yellow cars ahead of them.

At some point during the cab journey Kurt realised that Blaine wasn't in a fit state to go staggering around the NYADA campus by himself. And he had no idea where Blaine's dorm room was, so he couldn't escort him there. Which left only one solution - he would have to bring him back to the loft.

Getting Blaine up the many flights of stairs that led to the apartment was easier than Kurt anticipated - even if Blaine did pause in his tracks every once in a while to check that Kurt was still walking behind him.

Once they were in Kurt's room, Blaine collapsed onto the bed in a similar fashion to which Santana had done a few hours earlier. His exhaustion appeared to catch up with him as he fell asleep almost instantly, but not before mumbling "g'night Kurt" into the pillow.

Inconveniently for Kurt, he had chosen to fall asleep smack-bang in the middle of the bed. But he looked so peaceful that Kurt didn't want to move him. So he grabbed a pillow and a blanket and went to crash on the couch in the living room.

* * *

Kurt was awoken the next morning by the voices of his roommates, who were clearly making no effort as to not disturb him.

"For the fiftieth time - _you can't just go through my stuff!"_

"Chill out Berry. I ran out of bobby pins; what was I supposed to do?"

"Hmm, I don't know - maybe _ask me _before you go snooping around my things."

"You weren't here!"

"Then buy your own!"

"Jeez, relax, woman. You're gonna wake Hummel."

Kurt sat up at the sound of his name, "Done."

"Kurt! Would you please tell Santana -" Rachel stopped abruptly and did a double take when she registered where he was, "Wait, why are you on the couch?"

He stood up and attempted to massage the crick in his neck. _That's what happens when you sleep on the couch. _

"Because Blaine's in my bed," was his only reply, as he made his way over to join Santana, who was sat at the kitchen table.

Both girls raised their eyebrows considerably at this new information.

"Before you comment," Kurt said quickly, pouring himself some coffee. "Nothing happened. He was too drunk to make it back to his dorm, so I let him crash here."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, _that's_ what happened," Santana remarked.

"_It was!_" Kurt insisted, "I didn't even get to speak to him much last night, let alone let anything else happen."

Santana just nodded, still disbelieving.

Rachel, however, was more sympathetic. She finished pouring maple syrup on her pancakes and joined them at the table. "How come you didn't talk to him?"

"Oh, because Sebastian's a psychopath," he said absently as he took a piece of toast from Santana's plate.

His roommates just gave him a "care to explain" look.

He sighed and took a bite of toast, "He basically told me to "back off", and made sure to do his best at excluding me out of everything for the whole night. So my evening was just fabulous."

He drained the rest of his coffee and stood up.

"I'm gonna go shower."

* * *

It soon became evident that Blaine could sleep for England. Nothing appeared to wake him. There was shouting and slamming of doors - (the noises of an ordinary Saturday morning in the loft), but Blaine would not stir.

It was past twelve when he finally emerged to find Kurt stood in the kitchen, making omelettes.

"Morning sunshine," Kurt greeted him, trying hard to fight a smile as he took in the spectacle before him.

"Hi," Blaine laughed before clutching his head and scrunching his face up in pain.

Kurt reached across the counter for a packet of aspirin and threw it in Blaine's general direction.

"Ah, you are wonderful," Blaine responded as he opened the packet and took the glass of water that was being offered to him.

After gulping down some water and taking a couple of the pills he shuffled awkwardly on his feet, not knowing what to do, "Listen, thanks so much for letting me crash here last night. Sorry to be a hassle."

Kurt just waved the spatula in the air to dismiss the apology, "Omelette?"

Blaine's face lit up and he went to sit down at the table, "You're even more wonderful than you were thirty seconds ago."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Hellooooo! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I've got exams coming up so I've been bogged down with revision. But I've already started on the 6th chapter, so there shouldn't be as much of a wait for the next one :)

Thanks again Tanya for beta-ing this one, you're awesome!

Anyway, here's chapter five - let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat at the kitchen table in the loft for a long time that Saturday morning. They ate omelettes, drank coffee and just talked.

It was a little awkward at first when Kurt attempted to explain what had happened to Sebastian. He consciously avoided mentioning Blaine's drunken mutterings and decided to just lead with the fact that Sebastian had to get back because of an early flight - which was partly true.

Blaine seemed to accept this information easily enough and didn't appear to remember anything else that had happened (and if he did, he didn't bring it up).

Rachel got back from a shopping trip (and of her purchases, one included a new packet of bobby pins, which she would hide in a place that "Santana would never look in million years") at about two o'clock and joined the pair in the kitchen.

She and Kurt were currently in the process of telling Blaine about one of their many drama-filled show choir competition experiences.

"Wait, so you guys were at the competition _without your male lead_, only to find that the other teams had collectively stolen your _entire set list_?" Blaine asked incredulously, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Yep," Rachel answered with a sigh.

Kurt just nodded into his coffee.

"Well, what did you do?"

"_Well,"_ Rachel started, and she then went on to tell the whole tale of how they turned the whole thing around at the last minute when Finn arrived with a new song and they only ended up winning the damn thing.

Kurt decided not to give his own commentary of the event, as he knew how much Rachel loved telling this story. She must have told it at least a dozen times, and she always made sure to include how she was the one to go and belt out _Don't Rain On My Parade_ on the fly, which - in her opinion - contributed hugely to their win. Which, Kurt admitted, probably did, but he wasn't going to let Rachel know that.

"Wow, your glee club sounds like it was a lot more exciting than ours," Blaine commented when she'd finished.

Rachel just raised her eyebrows in a "you have no idea" kind of way.

Kurt then turned to face her, "Hey, speaking of the boy who saved our first competition…"

"Oh, don't give me that look," she sighed, "I've already called him, thank you very much."

"Oh," Kurt tried to hide his surprise, he hadn't expected his friend to keep her word. "And?"

"He's fine. Lima's fine. Your dad and Carole are fine. Glee club's fine. Mr Schue's fine," she counted them off on her fingers as she went through the list.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. _I, _however, already know all of that, because _I_ talk to him all the time. I was actually wondering about the "you and him" situation."

She sighed again, clearly wanting this topic to be avoided.

"Fine. Just fine," she stood up quickly and grabbed the empty coffee pot, "Anyone want more coffee?"

"I'll take a cup," Blaine answered, confused at the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Rachel," Kurt warned.

The girl in question slowly turned away from the counter, "Okay, fine. I told him that he could come over for dinner on Friday night."

She looked up from the floor to meet Kurt's confused gaze, "And I told him that… um… I told him you'd cook."

"What? What do you mean you-"

She cut him off quickly, "Just give me a second to explain, OK?"

"I'm listening."

"OK, so we got to talking, and I think he was kind of hinting for us to meet up. And the more I thought about it, the more I realised I _do_ actually want to see him. I don't know, it's like since the break-up, I haven't let myself miss him. But I do. I really, really do, Kurt. But _obviously_ I couldn't just come out and tell him that..."

"Sure, sure, God forbid that you two were actually honest with each other. You know, I hear truth-telling usually wrecks relationships."

Blaine chuckled at this, but upon noticing Rachel's glare, attempted to cover it with a cough.

"OK, I'm just going to ignore that wildly un-helpful comment," she continued, "So anyway, I ended up telling him that it was _your_ idea to have a sort of "reunion dinner" and that you would cook. He's flying in straight after school on Friday. Please, please don't be mad."

Kurt just looked at her critically for a few moments.

"OK, _fine,_" he exhaled finally. "I suppose this is what I get for attempting to talk some sense into you. But you _can_ make me a coffee," he turned back to the table and held out his mug to her.

"Thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed excitedly, before turning back to the counter quickly and making more coffee.

The three were silent for a few minutes until Blaine spoke suddenly, "Uh… Rachel?"

"Yeah?" the girl replied, pouring the steaming liquid into the boys' mugs.

"Do we have rehearsal today?"

"Crap."

"I'll take that as a yes," Kurt commented, taking his drink.

"It's okay," Blaine said, standing up and looking at his watch, "we've got about twenty minutes until we absolutely have to leave."

Rachel nodded before running swiftly across the apartment and behind the curtain of her bedroom.

Kurt watched as Blaine hovered awkwardly over the kitchen table. The boy was clearly unsure how he was supposed to get ready, when the only things he had with him were the clothes he'd been wearing since the night before. Kurt looked down at the newspaper in front of him, waiting for the inevitable question.

"Um… Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any chance I could take a shower?"

Kurt smiled to himself at Blaine's anxious expression, he looked worried that he'd overstepped some kind of boundary by asking this question.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Go ahead," he replied nonchalantly, as if handsome boys taking showers in his apartment was a regular occurrence.

"Thanks," Blaine sighed, relieved, before he exited the kitchen at a pace as swift as Rachel's.

Blaine took a shower, there wasn't time for him to go and pick something up to wear from his dorm room, so he borrowed a t-shirt and sweat pants from Kurt.

After twenty minutes of running around the apartment like headless chickens, the Maria and Tony of New York City were ready to leave.

"Oh," Rachel said suddenly, as they were heading out the door, "if you go to the store, can you pick up some more lemons? I forgot to get some when I went out, and I _really_ need them for my throat right now."

"Will do," Kurt called from where he sat at the kitchen table, "have a good rehearsal."

He had just begun flicking through his journal, trying to figure out what assignment he should do first, when Blaine's head popped round the front door.

"Um… Kurt?"

Kurt stopped chewing the end of his pen, and looked up from his book to see Blaine leaning against the door, "Yeah?"

"Thanks again for letting me stay here…"

Kurt attempted to ignore the way his t-shirt hugged Blaine's chest, "Blaine, it was nothing, you don't have to-"

"No. I mean it. I've heard that I'm a pain in the ass when I'm drunk, so thanks."

Kurt just laughed, and decided not to argue with him on that one.

"_Blaine!"_ the pair jumped at the sound of Rachel's screeching from down the hall.

"Coming!" Blaine yelled back, before poking his head around the door again.

"Oh, and thanks for breakfast, well lunch. Brunch, I guess," he babbled, "You make the best omelettes; they might even be better than my mom's."

Kurt felt the corners of his mouth twitch, "Well, I try."

"_Blaine, I will not hesitate to get the bus without you when it gets here!"_

Blaine just shook his head and laughed.

"She's not kidding," Kurt commented.

The boy's laughing ceased, but only slightly, "I'll see you Monday?"

"The usual place," Kurt confirmed, "we still need to figure out what you're going to do for your "public performance" assignment."

"Oh yeah," Blaine said, remembering, "I'll tell you what, you help me come up with a decent idea and your grande nonfat mochas are on me for a week. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Kurt had been studying for what felt like forever. In truth, it had only been an hour, but there was only so much one could read on "Stage Directions And Their Importance In Today's Performing Arts Society". Kurt closed the textbook in front of him and sighed. He needed to get out of the apartment for a while. Yes, that's what he'd do, have a quick study break and then come back, ready to write an essay on… whatever it was he'd just been reading about.

As he made his way to the store, he let himself wonder about Blaine. He hadn't really had the time to think much about the happenings of last night. The morning went by kind of fast and although Kurt had wanted to hint towards the question of where the two of them stood with each other, he hadn't brought it up. Rachel's presence and the fact that the idea simply terrified him were the two main factors of this.

But now, as he walked down his familiar street, and took in the familiar sights, the only thing he found himself thinking about was Blaine.

What does it mean if someone repeatedly asks for you when they're drunk? Would you stay the majority of the day at someone's apartment, talking about everything and anything, when you probably have a bunch of other things to do, with someone you just consider a friend? He didn't know the answers to these questions.

All of the other guys he'd ever been with had been straight to the point with their feelings. But Blaine was… Blaine_. _He was predictable, yet un-predictable at the same time. Predictable in the sense that after only knowing the boy a few weeks, Kurt could usually sense Blaine's moods and opinions on various things. But completely unpredictable in the sense that Kurt was clueless of their current relationship status.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't it just be commonly accepted for people to just come right out with their feelings? The world would be a much simpler place.

Kurt was putting lemons and pop tarts on the checkout counter when he realised it would probably be best to actually _talk_ to someone about his woes. Rachel was at rehearsal, so she was out. He could call Mercedes (why had it been so long since he'd spoken to her?), but it was before six, so she was probably still in the studio. That only left Santana. _Wonderful._

After paying for the lemons and pop tarts. He made his way across the street to the diner. He didn't _have_ to confide in Santana. He could just drop by, maybe order some fries (he hadn't eaten since the omelettes). If the topic came up, he could casually mention Blaine's drunken mumblings and see what Santana thought of it all. At least she'd be straight to the point.

* * *

"What's _your_ problem, Romeo?" was Santana's way of greeting once she had spotted him in a booth, and made her way over.

"Can a friend not come and stop by another friend's place of work to just be a good friend nowadays?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"I used the word "friend" too much in that sentence for it to be convincing, didn't I?"

She nodded, put down the tray she'd been carrying on the table, and sat down opposite him.

"I'm due a ten minute break anyway," she sighed, taking a handful of his fries, "spill."

And so he did. After a while, he didn't even care that it was Santana who he was talking to. He was just relieved to finally tell someone about everything that had been going on inside his head since Blaine came into his life. Sure, he'd had various conversations with Rachel on the subject; but he had never just stated his feelings point blank to someone before. It felt kind of liberating. And luckily for him, Santana was too busy eating his fries to butt in with snarky comments after his every sentence. She just listened.

"You've really fallen for this guy, huh?" she asked, after he'd finished his rambling.

He just nodded. Whatever he said, she was going to judge him for it, might as well cut to the chase and be honest.

Santana looked at him for a moment.

"Well, I'm no expert," she said, "but from my experience, the only time someone talks about you obsessively when they're drunk, is when a) they've got some built up hate towards you, or when b) they've got some built up "other" feelings towards you. And considering you two have been joined at the hip for past couple of weeks, I'm betting on it being the latter."

"We haven't been-" Kurt started.

"Hey. Only ten minutes. Truth time, remember?"

He just sighed and stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Anyway, you didn't need to get him drunk to figure out that he liked you. From what I gathered, the dude's been pretty obvious from day one. He probably doesn't think you like him that way, because, let's be honest, you don't exactly wear your heart on your sleeve, do you, Hummel?"

Kurt scowled at this.

"You wanna know what _I_ think you should do?" she said, standing up and picking up the tray.

"_Yes."_

"_Tell him, _you fool."

Kurt immediately opened his mouth to protest, but she beat him to it.

"I'm not even gonna waste my time listening to your pathetic reasons not to," Santana sighed, turning her back, "I'm just gonna walk away."

Kurt sighed, yet again, and looked down at the table. He had thought about this option. He'd thought up endless scenarios when he'd had the courage to just tell Blaine honestly how he felt, and asked him how he felt in return. But to actually go through with it? No. _No, no, no_. That would be crazy, right?

His mind flashed back to the sarcastic comment he'd given Rachel earlier that day,

"…_God forbid that you two were actually honest with each other. You know, I hear truth-telling usually wrecks relationships."_

God, he was a hypocrite.

_Was_ it such a crazy idea?

_I mean, the worst that can happen is that he doesn't feel the same way, _Kurt thought, _would it be so awkward to still be friends if he doesn't?_

_And what if he _does_ have feelings for me too? What if I haven't made up all of those signs in my head?_

Kurt sat in the diner and ran through the pros and cons of the decision he had to make for longer than he'd care to admit. But when he put down some dollar bills on the table, and heard the jingle of the diner door behind him, his mind was made up.


End file.
